


Making Plans

by Morgana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has something he wants, but Derek doesn't want to give it to him - yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verucasalt123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/gifts).



Derek stared at his boyfriend, hardly able to believe that he'd actually just asked him to - "No," he said flatly.  
  
"Come on," Stiles coaxed. "You know you want to, and I know  _I_ want you to, so -"  
  
"No." There was absolutely no way he was even considering it.  
  
Stiles pouted, and that really shouldn't be as adorable as it was. "Why not? I'd think you'd be all over it. I mean, it lets everyone know I'm taken and everything." He looked down at his hands. "Unless you don't  _want_  people seeing me as yours…"  
  
Dammit, the manipulative little shit had to know what he was doing to him with those slumped shoulders and soft voice. "I'm pretty sure everyone within a five mile radius of us last night figured it out," Derek pointed out dryly. "And it's not that I don't want to -"  
  
"Great! So you'll do it." Stiles perked right up and grinned at him. "I was thinking about right here - what do you think?"  
  
"I think you're seventeen," he pointed out. "And I don't think your father - you know, the  _sheriff_  - is going to be too happy about visible evidence that I've been sleeping with his underage son for almost a year now."  
  
Thankfully, that seemed to get through to him. Stiles swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, good point." Derek was trying to think of something that might make it up to him when he said, "You'll just have to do it where it won't show, then. What about here?"  
  
Long fingers drew his shirt up and stroked over the top of one hipbone that was barely peeking out of his jeans. Derek's mouth went dry as he stared at that patch of skin. He knew he was going to give in, there was no question about that, but he told himself that he couldn't make it too easy. "What's the point? I thought you wanted people to see it."  
  
"Well, yeah, but I don't exactly think I'm ready for a prison relationship yet, so we'll just do it this way until I'm old enough that Dad won't flip out."  
  
Privately, Derek doubted that would ever happen, but he knew better than to say anything. "Look, we don't have to settle this right now, do we? It's not like we don't have time to talk about it."  
  
Stiles gave him another wounded look, like he'd just punted a puppy. "No, I guess not." He let his shirt fall and shrugged, clearly trying to pretend that it didn't bother him. "C'mon, let's go. We don't wanna miss the movie." Although Derek doubted that he'd actually planned on seeing a movie tonight.  
  
"We can stay in," he offered, reaching out to hook a finger in his belt loops, tugging him in close for a kiss.  
  
"I don't wanna stay in," Stiles pouted. "Not if you're not gonna do it." But he still wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and pulled him down for a longer, more lingering kiss.  
  
Derek moaned into his mouth, hands slipping down to cup his ass and squeeze, pulling him up tight against his hardening dick. He felt Stiles shudder against him, then whimper when Derek took a few stumbling steps that pressed him up against the wall. Wrenching his mouth away, he trailed light bites along his jaw, then down his neck, sucking lightly on his pulse point. When he pulled away, he raised one hand, stroking his thumb along the base, right where his neck met his shoulders.  
  
"Right here," he murmured. "When we're ready, I'll do it right here. And then everyone will know you're mine. Is that what you want, Stiles?"  
  
His answer was a loud moan as Stiles shuddered, then bucked up hard against him. Derek pulled back and glanced down. "Did you just -"  
  
"Shut up," Stiles muttered, yanking him back down so he could bury his face in Derek's neck. "I'm a teenager and you're promising to make my fantasy come true. It happens, okay?"  
  
Derek laughed and kissed him. "I think it's hot," he assured him. "And if just talking about it does that to you, then I can't wait to see what happens when I finally do mark you."  
  
The moan Stiles let out was enough to make Derek's dick twitch, but even better was the smile he got as Stiles pushed him back until he was walking back to the bed. He sat down automatically when he felt the back of his knees hit the mattress, then moaned as Stiles sank down to his knees in front of him.  
  
"Tell you what," Stiles purred. "How about I show you just what I plan to do to you right after you mark me?"  
  
Well, when he put it like  _that_ , Derek wasn't about to stop him.


End file.
